Collectibles (Gears of War 4)
There are 40 collectibles and 10 COG tags that can be discovered in Gears of War 4. Act I Remembrance *UIR Security Report: After making it past the machine gun nest, enter the one that Dom exits. The collectible will be on the desk. (Aspho Fields) *COG Tag: Continue through the other side of the machine gun nest Dom cleared. The tags will be behind the first piece of cover on the left, beside a dead Gear. (Aspho Fields) *UIR Anti-COG Pamphlet: After exiting the second set of double doors after the machine gun nests, immediately turn right. The collectible will be on a wall next to a door. (Aspho Fields) *Jacinto Herald: On the desk inside the security checkpoint building. (Emergence Day) *COG Tag: In the House of Sovereigns courtyard, beside a dead Gear behind the leftmost pillar. (Emergence Day) *COG Tag: Behind the burning APC, right next to the gate. (Anvil Gate) *Bernie's Last Will and Testament: Just before climbing the ladder, look right. The collectible will be on the desk. (Anvil Gate) The Raid *Rubble Reclamation Manifest: As you're approaching the crane outside the Settlement, look to your right. The collectible will be hidden behind a barrier next to some crates. *Shepherd Protection Pamphlet: In the back of the room where you'd normally drop down and first battle the DeeBees. *Settlement 5 Resident Assignment List: Before advancing up the stairs to head towards the next area with the Maternity Annex, turn around and enter the building with two rooms. The collectible will be on a shelf. *COG Birthing Pamphlet: Inside the Maternity Annex, after the cutscene talking about the Construction Hub, look for a table between two armchairs. The collectible will be on the table. *Windflare Lockdown Procedure: After exiting the Maternity Annex, go up the first set of stairs on your left. The collectible will be on the wall next to the double doors. In and Out *DBi Schematics: After locating the Fabricator, look around the room for a green view-screen on the wall. New Friends *Shepherd Safety Pamphlet: In the area where you first battle a DR-1 armed with a Tri-Shot, look to the left and back. The collectible will be next to a bench. A Few Snags *Village Mare Breeding Record: Head towards the door that Gary Carmine goes through at the start of the chapter. The collectible will be on the ground away from the door, next to some woodstacks. *Village Windflare Lockdown Procedure: On a wall near the main door, near the Retro Lancer. *Book Inscribed to Kait: Look for the gate that Reyna kicked open while you were carrying the Fabricator. Immediately after going through the gate, turn right and go up the stairs. The collectible will be on the ground between a barrel and chair. Act II The Prodigal Son *Anya's Favorite Flower: Next to the gate leading to Anya's grave. *JD's Sixth Birthday Present From His Uncle Cole: After the cutscene introducing Marcus, walk forward then turn right. The thrashball will be on the ground behind the building. *COG Military Academy Acceptance Letter: After Marcus opens the back door, walk through and head left towards the stairs. Go past the stairs to a back room. The collectible will be on the desk in front of a mirror. Geared Up *Photo of JD and Anya: After exiting the weapon room, turn right then right again into a large room. The collectible will be on the ground in front of a boarded-up fireplace. *House Plans: After reaching the cellar downstairs, look to the left. The collectible will be on the workbench. *Old Bottle of Wine: After the cutscene with the Condor coming down, walk forward then turn left. The collectible will be on the ground in front of a wine barrel behind some wooden crates. Plan B *JD's Old Toy Figurine: After taking the Riverbed path, go immediately right. The collectible will be on the ground in the corner, next to a tractor. *The New Ephyran: After taking the Road path, follow it through the gate until you find a rusted blue ute with no wheels. The collectible will be in the tray. Act III Almost Midnight *COG ID Bracelet: At the start of the chapter, continue until you get to an area with two cars. Look to the left of the archway beyond the cars. The collectible will be hidden amongst the bushes. *Ancient Book: Near the exit of the building you used to take shelter from the windflare, on a desk. Night Terrors *Medical Supplies Status Form: Before moving a fallen statue in an area with a King Raven, turn left. The collectible will be on a wooden crate. *COG Tag: After moving the fallen statue, continue through the building to the exit, then turn right. The tags are on the ground, beside a dead Gear. *Tourist Map of Fort Reval: On a bench on the left-side of a courtyard with a statue in the center. At the Doorstep *King Figurine Souvenir: After riding the tram, continue through the building until you get to the exit. Instead of opening the door, mantle over the fallen pillar to the left. The golden figurine will be on the ground in front of a trash can. *Evacuation Procedures: In the area before the barracks, enter the room to the left of the Swarm nest. The collectible will be on the wall. *Fort Reval Military Museum Pamphlet: On approach to the museum, you'll see a fallen tree. Advance up the stairs just before the tree. The collectible will be on the ground in front of the blocked stairs. *COG Tag: Before exiting the doorway to see the Snatcher enter the catacombs, turn around and go to the left. Mantle over the desks and the tags will be on the ground, beside a dead Gear. Do Not Go Gentle *COG Tag: After jumping down, you'll see a Buzzkill on a workbench. Turn right and the tags will be on the ground, in front of a dead Gear. *Silver Age Dagger: After opening the gate that the Swarm used to lock you in, turn right immediately before exiting the next doorway. The dagger will be between several burial urns on a stone slab to your right. Elevator to Hell *Ephyran Tribune: On a toilet opposite an ammo crate in the center of the ore transporter. Origins *Locust Shell Crystal: Examine the Locust shell. *Mine Scavenger List: Before advancing to the area with the Loader, there will be a weapons stockpile. The collectible will be on the ground behind a crate of Locust weaponry. Act IV Get Out *Locust Shell Disposal Form: After reaching an area where you can see all the Locust shells at the bottom of the mine, turn left at the first cart. The collectible will be on the ground next to another cart. No Detours *COG Tag: After Del talks about the four sources of energy, you'll eventually see a giant wheel on your right. The tags will be on your left just past the wheel, hanging around the neck of a dead Gear. Knock Knock *COG Orders: In the first floor of the building containing the switch needed to open the main gate of the dam, on the ground next to some blue barrels. Powerless *COG Tag: After opening a double locked door, there'll be another double door that has been blown open. Immediately after the blown open doors, turn left and go into the room. The tags are behind the control table in the middle of the room, beside a dead Gear. *Rations Schedule for Abandoned Gears: After the first area with the moving chains, you'll come to the door that leads to the second area with moving chains. Instead of going through the door, turn left and follow the path as it turns right into a dead end. The collectible will be on a wooden crate to your right. Storm Warning *COG Tag: After making it inside the substation after the storm wall, go into the room on the right. The tags will be on the desk, beside a dead Gear. *Letter: After destroying the exposed transformer core, continue until you see sandbags on your right that can be mantled over. Mantle over them into the room and the collectible will be on the ground, beside a dead Gear. Act V Convergence *COG Tag: In the area where the Swarm and Deebees fight each other, look for a path that branches off to the right. The tags will be at the end of the path in front of a door, beside a dead Gear. *Work Stoppage Order: After entering the Centaur factory, go to the room in the far right with a sign on the wall saying Electrical Room. The collectible will be on the controls desk. Killing Time *Speyer Scavenger List: Before opening the gate that leads to the Construction Mechs, turn around and walk straight into the small room. The collectible will be on the desk. Release *Reyna's Necklace: This collectible is automatically unlocked during the final cutscene. Category:Collectibles